


The Jackson Five

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Post-Series, married-with-kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you ever imagine when we met that we’d wind up married with four children?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jackson Five

**Author's Note:**

> written for the "daniel_vala" Month of Love 2012, with a nod to "campylobacter" because great minds think alike.

Vala had always suspected that Daniel would be a wonderful father, and she was completely thrilled to be proven right.

She’d been worried about herself, that after Adria she couldn’t properly love another child. But then Zoe had been born and her worries evaporated, because Zoe was _theirs_ and that made all the difference in the universe.

The baby was happy and healthy and completely human. She’d inherited Vala’s looks and Daniel’s personality. By the time she was two, she could speak four languages besides English and was already planning her career as an archaeologist.

In almost no time, it seemed, she had three little brothers: Benedict, who had picked up his mother’s accent, not to mention her light fingers; David, who somehow mostly took after his Uncle Jack; and Ernest, whose personality was entirely his own and who dreamed of being an artist.

And while there were still moments that Vala was sure she was a terrible mother and that she was scarring her children for life, all she had to do was look at her wonderful, happy children and know that she were doing a pretty good job, after all.

“Daniel,” she said one night, when little ones had been tucked into bed. “Did you ever imagine when we met that we’d wind up married with four children?

He laughed. “Never. Which makes the fact that it happened all the more wonderful.”

“Hmm. Then I suppose it wouldn’t upset some sort of master life plan of yours if we were to, say, have _five_ children?”

Daniel sat up quickly. “Vala! Are you— Are we going to have another baby?”

She bit her lip to keep from grinning, and nodded. 

Suddenly, she found herself being thoroughly kissed. “Perfect,” Daniel said, when they broke for air. “Five sounds just perfect.” 

THE END


End file.
